As recognized herein, robotic cleaning devices such as but not limited to robotic vacuum cleaners typically operate using algorithms that focus on floor coverage. This can lead to very long vacuum times and the robot possibly missing dirty areas that are obvious to humans. This problem is caused by the robot's very limited awareness of its surroundings and which spots are the dirtiest, if such an awareness exists at all.
Furthermore, while some robotic vacuums may use sensors to detect how much dirt is being cleaned up, those robots discover dirty areas only through prolonged trial and error.